A Strom is brewing!
by Ann Murry
Summary: This is another segment in Festus and Abelia's life together and as the title says, a very imposing figure returns!
1. Chapter 1

Abelia laughed as Festus chased their almost one year old twins on all fours though the grass just outside the gates of Dodge's cemetery.

It was close enough to be within walking distance to the town but far enough away for the couple to enjoy a brief respite from the stresses of daily life and a picnic lunch with the children.

Kathryn giggled as Festus caught and growled at the baby as she tried to toddle away.

"Oh no you don't, ya little varmint," he said snuggling that baby as she tried to squirm away.

Abelia went after Galen as the boy staggered though the gates of the cemetery.

Festus picked up his daughter and followed Abelia who finally caught up to the boy.

"I swear," she said putting her son on her hip. "These youngin's are getting to fast to keep up with."

"Wal, ya can handle it, ma," Festus teased. "We best be heading back, Johnny and Marianne will be outa school soon."

Abelia nodded and with a smile she took his hand and started back toward the gate but Festus stopped suddenly in front of a large granite tombstone.

"What is it?" Abelia said looking at the name and the freshly laid flowers.

"Nuthin," he said smiling. "Let's go."

While Abelia cleaned up their lunch, Festus settled the children into the pram and then took the picnic basket while Abelia pushed the carriage.

"I'm going to meet Kitty at the Long Branch," Abelia said looking at Festus. "We're planning a birthday party for Galen and Kathryn."

"So's long as yer makin the cake," Festus teased.

Abelia smiled as she swatted his arm. "Doc's right," she said with a grin. "All you think about is your stomach."

"That's not the only thing I think about darlin," Festus said grabbing her around the waist.

"Stop that," Abelia said playfully . "Someone might see."

"So what if in they do," Festus said mischievously. "It's not like we ain't married."

Abelia grinned as she stopped in front of the Long Branch. "I'll see you soon," she said leaning toward him.

Festus pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips before breaking the embrace. "Count on it," he said handing her the picnic basket before heading toward the jail.

Pushing the carriage though the double doors of the Long Branch, Abelia smiled at Kitty who came over to help.

"How was the picnic?" Kitty asked taking the basket.

"It was great," Abelia said pointing at the twins and placing a finger to her lips.

Kitty smiled at the sleeping babies as Abelia pushed them into Kitty's office so they could sleep without being disturbed.

"Now," Abelia said with a grin. "Let's plan that birthday party."

Festus entered the jail as Doc was on his way out.

"Where you been," the physician said as the deputy gave him a suspicious look.

"Why ya wantin ta know?" Festus said scrunching up one eye.

"Because, the tax payers of this town pay you a salary to be here everyday," Doc said angrily. "Not out galavanting around town."

"Wal, fer yer infermation," Festus replied pointing a finger at the older man. "I wasn't ta out galavanting around with nobody but ma wife."

"Oh well," Doc said swiping at his mustache, he laughed as he walked away. "That's even worse!"

"Dang ol scudder," Festus said stepping into the jail.

"Matthew," he said grabbing a cup from the wall, Festus poured himself a cup of coffee before walking over to Matt's desk. "What's a going on?"

"Not much," Matt said looking though the mail, opening one letter in particular, Matt sucked in a sharp breath before pursing his lips.

"What is it?" Festus said looking at Matt, knowing all to well that look of worry and frustration.

"It's from the Governor's office," Matt said folding the letter. "Judge Calvin Strom and his son Cal Jr. are being released due to good behavior."

"When?" Festus aske quietly.

"This letter is dated a week ago," Matt said meeting his deputy's eyes. "Why?"

"Kitty," Abelia said as Doc walked into the Long Branch and sat down at the table where the two women conversed.

"Hmmm," Kitty murmured absently.

"Who's Richard Strom?" Abelia asked as Kitty looked up sharply.

"Where'd you hear that name from," Kitty said quickly.

"I saw it on a tombstone in the cemetery earlier while Festus and I were there with the babies," Abelia replied stapling her fingers. "Festus got the most peculiar look on his face when he seen it."

"Why?" Doc asked swiping at his mustache.

"Well," Abelia replied slowly. "I really don't know, he didn't say anything and I didn't see the need to press him about it. It didn't look strange to me, just looked like it had recently been cleaned and had fresh flowers on it."

"Fresh flowers," Kitty said looking at Doc. "Who would be bringing him fresh flowers?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"A week ago," Festus said thoughtfully. "Matthew, I saw that there boy's tombstone with fresh flowers on it just today."

"I don't think it means anything," Matt said shrugging his shoulders. "We'll take a look around town but I don't think they'll come here after the last time."

Judge Strom rubbed his hands together and held them over the fire in their camp later that night. "Cal," he said calling his son who walked toward him from a group of men.

"Ya Pa," the man said hunching down by the fire.

"Let the boys know," Judge Strom said with a wiry grin. "We'll be going into town tomorrow night!"

"We'll be ready, Pa," Cal said tipping his hat.

"So Kitty's got the food and I'm making the cakes," Abelia said looking at Festus across their kitchen table. "Festus, are you listening to me?"

"Oh ya, Bee," Festus said sipping his coffee. "You got the food and Miss Kitty's got the cakes."

"That's not what I said," Abelia replied standing up.

Festus looked up as his wife took a seat on his lap. "What's bothering you tonight?"

"Nuthin," he said running a gentle hand down the woman's back. "Just sometimes a man has thoughts, is all."

"You've always told me before about your thoughts," Abelia replied running a finger down the side of his face.

"I can't with this one, Bee," Festus said slowly. "Ya just gonna have ta trust me."

"I always have," she said kissing the man. "The children are asleep, let's go to bed and maybe I'll give you something else to think about."

Kitty picked up another tray of sandwiches the next evening and brought it over to the bar before joining Festus and Abelia, Doc and Matt standing around the table where Galen, Kathryn, Marianne and Johnny were seated.

"Oh my," Kitty said as Galen picked up his piece of birthday cake and took a bite out of it before dropping the rest in his lap.

"They're having way to much fun with that cake," Doc said sipping his punch as Abelia nodded.

At the table, Festus spooned a bite of cake into Kathryn's mouth as the doors to the Long Branch opened behind them.

Kitty giggled softly as she picked up a glass of punch from the bar and looked up when Sam gently nudged her side. After seeing who it was that stepped inside, she dropped the glass on the floor causing it to shatter and everyone in the building to look in her direction.

Matt clinched his jaw when he followed her gaze to the door and watched as Judge Strom, Cal and several men stepped inside.

"Well, well, well," the judge said meeting first Matt's eyes, then Kitty's and finally Festus. "I see a few things have changed over the years, but all the important characters are still here!"

Matt stepped forward putting himself directly in front of the Judge. "What do you want here, Strom?"

"Want?" the judge said slowly as a grin spread across his face. "What I want, you can't give me, Marshal."

"Then why are you here?" Matt asked looking at Cal and the other men. "I'm not playing games with you! I told you years ago, I don't want to see any Stroms in my town as long as I'm the Marshal."

"Well now see that's where you might have a problem," the judge said slowly. "My boy and I are free men Marshal, we've served out time, we're here on business and as long as we're not doing any harm to you or anyone else in this town, well then you have no cause to throw us out!"

"Well, he may not but I do," Kitty said angrily looking directly at the Judge and Cal. "I own this saloon and I want you to leave!"

The judge smiled as he took an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the counter of the bar before heading toward Festus.

"That maybe true now, Ms. Russell," he said looking at Abelia as Festus stepped in front of her.

"Mr. Haggen," the judge said looking down at the twins, he handed an envelope to Festus. "This is for you!"

Festus snatched the envelope and passed it to Abelia. "You've done handled yer business Judge," he said advancing on the man as Matt grabbed his shoulder.

The judge smiled as he looked at the family. "A very happy birthday to your children, Mr. Haggen. I guess you know that a father would be willing to do any thing for their children. Ask yourself, what would you be willing to do for yours? Would you commit murder for them?"

"What is that supposed ta mean," Festus said as the Judge turned around and headed for the door.

"I'll see you both again," he said tipping his hat before he along with Cal and the other men stepped out and got on their horses.

Kitty opened the envelope and pulled out several pages, reading over the documents, she gasped as she looked at Matt.

"It's a wrongful death lawsuit," she said looking at Abelia as the woman started to cry.

"It's everything we own," she said looking at Festus. "The house, the land, even down to the exact cent we have in the bank, he wants it all."

Festus hugged Abelia as he looked at Kitty. "Looks like he's gonna get the chance ta see us in court after all!" 


	3. Chapter 3

After the Long Branch had closed and the children were asleep upstairs, Newly looked over the papers and sighed.

"I don't see anything in here that would stop him from taking you both to court," he said passing the papers back.

"What about Judge Brooker," Kitty said as Sam filled her cup with coffee. "Is he the one who's going to oversee the case."

"I don't know," Newly said thoughtfully, "This Strom fella knows the law, he could ask Judge Brooker to recuse himself."

"Would Judge Brooker do that," Matt asked looking at Newly.

"If he believes he couldn't rule impartially," Newly replied with a nod. "Then he wouldn't have no recourse but to comply with Strom's request."

"Wal, I just can't believe that Judge Strom," Festus said angrily as Abelia squeezed his hand. "After all these years, he still thinks he can get us back."

Kitty played with her cup a moment in thought and then said the first thing that came to her mind without really meaning to. "What if we just tell him what he wants to hear," she said softly looking at Festus. "Maybe he'll leave us alone then."

"What are you talking about," Doc said as Matt sat up straighter.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at the red headed woman. "You know what he accused you of all those years ago, are you really prepared to tell him he was right!"

"If that's what it takes, Matt," Kitty said angrily. "He could ruin me, don't you know how hard I've worked for this business, how much it's worth!"

"Well, it's certainly not worth that," Matt replied harshly.

"Maybe not to you," Kitty said quickly. "But it is to me, this is all I have. I don't have a home or land and what about Festus and Abelia, they have children to think about! If Strom wins where will they end up?"

"Miss Kitty," Festus said gently. "Ya can't, now. Just wait, it ain't ta gonna have ta come ta that."

"It's a way out maybe," Kitty said nervously. "It's all he wanted to hear all those years ago in that root cellar..."

"He would just hung you sooner if you would have told him that," Doc said harshly. "That man has no morals!"

"Ol Doc's right," Festus said evenly. "No matter what, we got ta just trust in the law."

"I can send a few wires tomorrow," Newly said with a nod. "I'll try to get some advice about these types of cases."

"Thank you, Newly," Kitty said with a smile. "Festus and I both know you'll do your absolute best to represent our interests."

"What do we need to do next, Pa?" Cal asked once Strom and his men arrived back at their camp.

"Next," the Judge said softly. "We visit the bank. I want to see who holds the loans on that Saloon and that deputy's house and land."

"Good idea," Cal said stoking up the fire. "I got the boys keeping an eye on those two, we'll know everything they do, everyone they know and everything they got before the trial starts."

"Good," the Judge said with a smile. "We may not be able to bring your brothers back but we can at least punish those responsible!"

"Festus," Abelia said later that night in their own bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened now all those years ago."

"Aw foot, Bee," Festus said slowly while rolling over. "Ya don't need ta worry bout that crazy ol Judge and what he thinks no how."

"What does he think happened," Abelia pressed.

"He thinks me and Miss Kitty was a in cahoots together ta make his son go up ta her room where we was a gonna rob him and when it didn't work supposedly I kilt the boy," Festus replied curtly. "And that there's the whole story. Now ya know."

Abelia nodded and kissed him before breaking out into a smile. "Your right," she said wrapping an arm around him. "I shouldn't worry about what any old Judge thinks."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Matt sent Festus out to old man Willards house to investigate a broken fence and some missing cattle.

Matt figured with the hillman out of town there wouldn't be any chance of him running into one of the Strom's and causing trouble.

Abelia headed to the Long Branch to help Kitty with her inventory and books. She was just about to enter the saloon when Newly stepped out.

"Morning Newly," she said pushing the pram inside as he held open the doors.

"Good morning," Newly replied tipping his hat. "I just told Ms. Kitty that I sent off those wires and I'm waiting for some replies."

"Thank you," Abelia said picking up Katheryn. "Festus isn't here right now, the Marshal sent him out on an errand."

"Yes, ma'am," Newly said with a smile aimed at the baby who was babbling and sucking on her fingers.

"I suppose they'll be talking soon," she said cuddling her daughter."

"I think so," Newly replied heading for the door. "I'm going to check with Barney at the telegraph office and see if any thing has come in yet."

But before he could, Matt was at the doors of the Long Branch with a rifle. "Looks like this firing mechanism is froze up," the Marshal said handing the rifle to the gunsmith. "Can you take a look at it."

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly replied as Abelia put her daughter back in the pram.

"I can go by the telegraph office for you Newly," she said looking back at Kitty. "If you can keep an eye on Galen and Kathryn for me?"

Kitty nodded as Abelia followed Newly and Matt outside. "I'll bring any messages to you."

Newly nodded as Abelia headed over to the telegraph office. Stepping inside, she waited until Barney finished up with a man at the counter.

She was surprised to see when the man turned around that it was Judge Strom's son, Calvin.

"Ma'am," he said smiling at her as he tipped his hat.

Abelia ignored the gesture as she pushed past him and went up to the counter. "Mr. Newly sent me to see if he had any replies to those wires he sent."

"Yes," Barney said passing her two envelopes. "These came so far."

"Thank you," Abelia replied taking the messages and headed out the door.

Leaning against the wall as she walked by, Calvin stepped into place beside her.

"You know," he said looking her up and down. "It would go along way with my Pa if you were to be friendly to me."

"Friendly?" Abelia said shooting the man a dirty look as she walked away. "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Sure you do," Calvin said grabbing her arm as he pulled her toward him. "I've seen you, I know you work for that red haired saloon owner."

Abelia dug her finger nails into the side of the man's face and raked them down as he tried to kiss her.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Calvin screamed while advancing on her as she tried to run away. He back handed Abelia across the mouth before twisting her wrist in an unnatural way.

As she fell to her knees in front of him, Barney stepped out of the telegraph office. "What are you doing! Leave her alone!" he yelled as Calvin let Abelia go.

"Shut up old man," he said pushing Barney back before getting up onto his horse. "I'll be back for you honey!"

Barney watched the man ride away before turning back to Abelia. The attack had only taken a minute but it felt like forever as Barney helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to help you to Doc's office before I get the Marshal," Barney said pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket for her to use on her split lip.

Matt bounded up the stairs to Doc's office a short time later and met the physician coming out of his spare bedroom.

"Matt," Doc said gathering a basin and some water.

"How is she?" Matt said tipping his hat up.

"I'm going to have to cast her wrist," Doc replied preparing the plaster. "That's the worst of it thankfully."

Matt nodded and clinched his jaw as Doc looked up. "I hope you know that your going to have to keep Festus under control when he gets back."

"Yeah," Matt said evenly. "Then I'm going after Cal." 


	5. Chapter 5

Mid afternoon, Matt waited outside the jail and sighed when he seen Festus ridding into town on Ruth.

"Matthew," he said climbing down off the mule. "I tell ya, that ol man Willard is as crazy as they come."

"Oh, what'd you find out?" Matt said opening the door to the jail, he closed it once Festus walked in.

"Weren't no cattle rustlers," Festus stated getting a cup of coffee. "That there fence of his was so wore out, those cattle just pushed that section down and walked right on out. Took me half the day to fix it and round up the cows."

"That's to bad," Matt said running a hand though his hair.

"What's a been going on around here," Festus replied looking at the Marshal. "You ain't never been the nervousiee type, Matthew. What's a bothering you anyhow?"

"Before we get into that," Matt said holding out his hand. "Why don't you pass me your gun and belt."

"Alright," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "What's all this about?"

"I'm going to tell you but you have to trust me on this," Matt said looking at his friend. "The gun, please."

Festus undid his gun belt and passed it over to the Marshal meekly enough. "Alright, ya got it," he said angrily. "Now tell me what's got ya so worked up!"

"Cal Strom came into town today to use the telegraph office," Matt said putting the gun belt on his desk before turning back to the hillman. "Abelia went to check some messages for Newly and Cal seen her."

Festus looked at Matt, he didn't like where this was going and had a feeling he wasn't getting the whole story. "And," hey said harshly. "What did that yahoo do, did he hurt her?"

"Now calm down," Matt said watching Festus hands clinch suddenly into fists. "She's resting up at Doc's."

Festus shot Matt an angry look as he opened the door to the jail and headed over to Doc's office. Rushing up the stairs, he opened the door as Doc looked up from his desk.

"Doc," Festus said as the older man stood up.

"Festus, what's the matter with you," Doc said shuffling toward him. "Don't come running up here like that!"

"Where's Abelia?" Festus said agitated.

"In the back room," Doc said motioning toward the back with his head. "She was asleep!"

Festus took off his hat and dropped in the chair near the doorway as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Bee," he said gently taking in to account her bruised face and the cast on her wrist supported by a pillow underneath it.

Abelia smiled as he brushed the side of her face with his finger. "You're back," she said a tear sliding down her face.

"Shhhh," Festus said bending down to kiss her cheek. "Don't ya go getting all upset now, Doc'll have ma head."

Abelia smiled again as Festus stood up. "You sleep, I'll be back ta get you later."

Doc waited until the hillman came into his office again before heading for the door.

Festus followed the physician outside closing the door behind him.

"She gonna be alright, ain't she Doc," Festus said once they were down the stairs.

"She'll be fine," Doc said heading toward the Long Branch. "I'm more worried about you."

"Me," Festus replied incredulously. "Why ya worried about me for?"

"Because," Doc replied looking at him. "Matt's gonna go get that Cal Strom and you need to keep your head straight when they get back!"

"Wal ya ain't got nuthin ta worry bout," Festus said taking a seat inside the saloon. "I can't do nuthin. Matthew done took ma gun and he gonna be with that feller when he comes back so it's not like I can beat him ta death, which is what I'd like ta do but I won't!"

"Well, good," Doc said looking at Kitty. "Just so we understand each other."

"Have a beer Festus," Kitty said evenly. "Ma's got the children."

"Much obliged Miss Kitty," Festus said quietly. "Just a wish I had been here when that feller attacked her."

"No you don't," Doc said sipping his beer. "You would have killed him, then Matt would have arrested you, then you'd be in big trouble, then where'd Abelia and the kids be?"

Festus shook his head as he looked at Kitty. "I hate when he's right!"

Matt easily rode into Strom's camp but was stopped by the Judge himself.

"Marshal," the judge said crossing his arms. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where's your son?" Matt said looking around the camp.

"He's here," Judge Strom said slowly. "Why?"

"He attacked a woman in town today," Matt replied crossing his arms. "I'm going to have to take him in to face charges!"

"Come now Marshal," Strom said putting his hands into the pocket of his coat. "The way my son explained it, the saloon girl wouldn't return his affections, you know these young men."

Matt pursed his lips before he spoke. "That wasn't a saloon girl he attacked, judge," Matt said firmly. "It was Mr. Haggens wife! Now, I think you are going want to turn him over to me if you are still interested in pursuing any lawsuit against Festus and Kitty."


	6. Chapter 6

The Judge took a moment to think things though before turning around. "Cal!"

Matt tipped his hat up as Cal stepped into place beside his father. "Your under arrest for assault," Matt said evenly.

"Assault?" Cal said looking from Matt to the Judge. "I didn't assault no one!"

"Shut up, Cal," Judge Strom said lifting his head. "What's the bail Marshal?"

"There won't be any until he goes up before the Judge in Dodge," Matt replied taking Cal's arm. "Let's go!"

"Pa," Cal said looking at his father. "You going to let him take me in?"

"Yes," Judge Strom said watching them go.

Doc looked at the time on his pocket watch as Festus fell into place beside him on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch.

"Matthew's a comin," Festus said stepping forward as Matt rode in with Cal at his side. "He got him," Festus said started toward the jail.

"No you don't," Doc said grabbing his arm. "Your going to go up to my office and take Abelia home so she can rest!"

"That feller's got a beatin comin I guarantee ya that," Festus said angrily.

"Later," Doc said heading up the stairs to his office. "Once this case is over, you can bash him to a bloody pulp for all I care but until then, you've got to show some restraint."

"Golly Bill, Doc," the hillman said entering the physician's office. "What ya think I'm a doing!"

"About what?" Abelia asked from the doorway of Doc's spare room.

"Bee," Festus said gently taking her into his arms. "Don't ya be a worrying bout nuthin now!"

"Festus is right," Doc said picking up a length of clean cloth. "Let me make a sling for that wrist and you can go home."

Abelia cradled the cast against her chest as Doc slipped the cloth around it and then tied it around her neck.

"It'll be uncomfortable for a day or two but once the wrist starts to heal it won't hurt any more," Doc said handing Festus a package of powder. "If it gets to be two much, put this in some water and have her drink it."

"Thanks, Doc," Festus said putting the powder in his pocket before putting an arm around his wife. "You ready, Bee?

Abelia nodded as they started for the door. Doc followed them out the door and down the stairs, he watched the couple until they were out of site and then shuffled over to the jail.

"Doc," Matt said hanging the keys on the peg outside the door where the cells were. "I half expected to see Festus come though that door."

"I sent Abelia home," Doc said taking a seat at the table in the center of Matt's office. "He give you any trouble?"

"Nope," Matt said taking his hat and gun belt off. "Of course I explained to the Judge that it wouldn't be favorable for his case if he didn't turn his son over to be to face charges for assault."

Doc nodded. "When's the hearing," he said swiping at his mustache.

"Day after tomorrow," Matt replied taking a seat at his desk. "Judge Brooker sent me a wire."

"Can I get ya anything, Bee," Festus asked once they were home and Abelia was settled on the sofa.

Abelia shook her head no as Festus smiled. "Wal, you just get some rest like ol Doc said. I'm a gonna go check on the youngin's."

"Don't be long," Abelia replied as Festus picked up his hat.

"I won't," he said shutting the door behind him.

Walking toward Ma Smalley's, Festus, deep into his own thoughts, passed by an alley that was blocked by a wagon with two men standing outside.

"What are ya fellers doing here," he said looking at one and then the other.

"Well, it's like this whiskers," the one man said smiling as the other slid around behind him.

"The Judge wants to see you," the man behind him said as the one in front of him grabbed a canvase sack from inside the wagon while the man behind him grabbed Festus around his arms.

Festus started swinging but once the two men got a hold on him there was little the hill man could do to stop them from gagging, tying him up and tossing him into the back of the wagon before riding out.

As if being bumped and jostled around wasn't bad enough, when they finally stopped, he was pushed onto his knees and when the canvase sack was finally removed from his head, his eyes narrowed.

In a circle lit by torches, under the cover of darkness, stood a scaffold with not one but two noose's attached to it.

Looking to his side as a second sack was dropped beside him, Festus heart sank when the canvase sack was removed and Kitty's eyes met his.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc checked the time on his pocket watch as he stood up. "Well," he said putting the watch away. "I'm going to Delmonico's to get something to eat, you want to join me?"

"Yeah," Matt said standing up as Sam rushed though the door.

"Marshal," he said breathlessly. "Miss Kitty went to the bank and she never came back!"

"Do you think she could have stopped over at Festus place," he said calmly looking at Doc.

"Let's check there first," Doc said shuffling toward the door.

Matt followed and met Newly coming down the boardwalk. "Keep an eye on things," the Marshal said. "I'll be right back."

Matt bounded up the steps to Festus house and knocked on the door.

"Abelia," Matt said when the woman opened the door. "Is Kitty here?"

"No," she said looking from Matt to Doc. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Where's Festus," Doc said agitatedly.

"He went to Ma's after the children but he hasn't come back yet. I was just thinking to go after him."

"Doc," Matt said looking at the physician. "Stay with her, I'm going back to the jail to question Strom's son!"

Both Festus and Kitty's arms were still tied behind their back's as two men stepped forward and hauled them both to their feet.

"What is this!" Kitty yelled looking at Judge Strom.

Strom stepped forward into the light, a smile on his face. "What this is Miss Russell...is a continuation if you will of where we left off last time."

Festus twisted away from the man holding him and lunged at the Judge. "You better think long an hard before ya think bout doing anything here Judge," Festus yelled at the man. "Matthew won't stop if ya do anything ta Kitty! I guarantee he'll find you and when he does, ain't nothing gonna stop him from a killin you!"

"It no longer matters," the judge laughed evilly taking a deep breath. "He has my last son, my only son and I'm a dying man. I have nothing left to lose!"

Matt entered the jail without a word to Newly. Taking the keys from the wall, he opened the cell door where Calvin Strom was sitting.

Grabbing the man's collar, he hauled Calvin to his feet and threw him against the brick wall as Newly ran into the cell.

"Where are they!" Matt growled taking Calvin by the collar again. "Tell me or so help me, you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Marshal!" Newly yelled from behind Matt.

"Answer me Strom!" Matt said shaking Calvin as the man smiled.

"I don't know," he said gently. "My pa didn't tell me his plans."

"I don't believe you!" Matt said looking at Newly. "Kitty and Festus are gone, saddle up some horses, we're taking him with us!"

"The Marshal will be here soon," Judge Strom said looking at the four men around him. "Prepare the prisoner's for hanging!"

Festus struggled against the two men that dragged him up the stairs of the scaffolding.

Once at the top, Kitty at his side and the noose's over head, his feet were bound as well as Kitty's and then Judge Strom smiled from the ground below.

"Do the condemned have any last words?" the judge said evenly.

Kitty met Festus eyes as she swallowed hard and the hill man remembered what Kitty had said earlier in the Long Branch.

"Ya, I got sumthin ta say," Festus said angrily looking at the judge. "You were right bout us, Miss Kitty got yer boy ta come up ta her room and when things didn't go the way they should have, I killed him!"

"You're admitting to what you've done," the judge said stepping closer to the scaffold.

"Yes," Kitty said looking at Festus. "It's true, all of it!"

The judge closed his eyes and smiled. "The truth shall set your souls free!" he said snapping his fingers.

Two of the men grabbed the noose's as two more brought black hoods to place over their heads.

"Wait!" Kitty said looking at the judge. "We told you what you wanted to hear, what else can we say!"

"Nothing!" Judge Strom said nodding and then suddenly, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt rode hard toward the camp where he found Judge Strom earlier.

Riding into the encampment, Matt surveyed the scene and clinched his jaw tightly.

Surrounded by a circle of torches, was a scaffolding where Kitty and Festus stood bound at the hands and feet with black hoods on and a noose around their necks.

"Judge," Matt said stopping in front of the gray haired man, a rifle cocked and ready. "The first man that moves is dead!"

Newly cocked his rifle as well from Matt's side as the Judge looked at Cal.

"What about my son, Marshal?" the Judge asked.

Matt sighed and then pursed his lips deep in thought before he replied. "A trade," Matt said indicating Festus and Kitty. "I'll trade your son for them."

The Judge raised he head as he looked at Cal. "That's only one life for two Marshal," the Judge said with a wan smile. "I'll offer you the woman in exchange for my son! I want the man that killed my son to hang!"

"I can't do that Judge," Matt said leveling the rifle directly at Strom. "We do it my way or your a dead man."

"I already am," Strom said laughing. He raised his hand and Matt watched the two men on the platform move toward the levers that would open the trap doors below Kitty and Festus feet.

"Newly," Matt yelled taking aim at the one standing near Kitty while Newly did the same with the one standing near Festus.

Festus and Kitty could only listen to the conversation taking place below.

Defenseless to do anything but wait for the out come, the hill man worked at the bindings of his hands.

Just as he was able to free one hand, he heard Kitty start to cry as suddenly all hell broke lose.

The Judge lowered his arm and took off running toward the edge of the forest as Matt and Newly fired their rifles.

Matt's aim was true and the man fell backward off the scaffold dead before he even hit the ground.

Newly's shot felled his target but not before he pressed the lever opening the trap door below Festus feet but the hill man was ready.

Grabbing the noose around his neck, he let himself fall to the ground and then pulled off the black hood as Newly ran up to him.

"You alright," he said as Festus nodded while untying the rope from his feet.

"Where's the judge?" Festus asked looking around.

"Ran off into the woods," Newly said watching Cal struggle against the shackles. "I'll be right back!"

Festus turned his head sharply at the sound of movement near the forest edge and followed it.

Kitty screamed as Matt touched her hands to untie them. "Kitty! It's me," he said taking the noise off from around her neck before yanking off the black hood.

"Oh Matt!" she cried throwing herself into his strong open arms.

"You alright," Matt said disentangling himself as the woman nodded.

"Where's Festus?" Kitty said looking around as Newly ran up to them.

"Festus went after the Judge," he said pointing toward the forest.

"Stay here with her," Matt yelled running toward the direction his deputy had gone.

The hill man tore blindly though the under brush as he followed the Judge who was much slower than he was.

When Festus finally caught up to him, the Judge laughed uneasily. "What now Deputy?" the judge taunted. "Will your killer instinct kick in, will you kill me like you did my son?"

"Like I tole you years ago," Festus said angrily. "If anyone needed killin it was those youngin's of yourin and you!"

The judge laughed. "In a few months you'll get your wish, I'm dying."

"Wal, that there is sorrowful news but it don't change the fact that what you did here was wrong and it ain't gonna matter ta no Judge neither," Festus said turning the man around as Matt ran up to them.

"I see you got him," Matt said tipping his hat up.

"Sure did Matthew," Festus said pushing the Judge forward. "What about the others?"

"Two dead, two captured along with Strom's son, Cal," Matt replied taking the Judges arm. "I got him, you've had enough excitement for one night!"


	9. Chapter 9

Matt loaded the Judge into the back of the wagon next to his two accomplices and his son.

"You might aught ta have Doc take a look at him when we get back, Matthew," Festus said climbing onto Matt's horse. "He kept ta saying he was a dying man."

Matt nodded as he looked at Kitty beside him. "You ready to go home?"

"More than ready, cowboy," she said putting an arm around his.

Doc agitatedly checked his watch again as he stood outside the jail. He looked up shapely at the sounds of horse's coming down front street.

"Burke," Doc said opening the door to the jail. "Here they come!"

Matt stopped the wagon in front of the jail as Burke raced out to help the Marshal with the outlaws.

"Did he hurt you," Doc asked helping Kitty down from the wagon.

"No," she said hugging the man that was like a father to her. "Matt and Newly got there just in time!"

"Well," Doc said looking at Festus. "What happened?"

"That crazy ol coot was thinking ta try and hang us again," Festus said curtly. "And he almost did if Matthew had a been just a tad bit late..."

Doc shook his head as Matt ushered the outlaws inside the jail. "Doc," Matt said watching Newly struggle with Judge Strom. "You might want to take a look at the judge."

"Let me take Kitty home," Festus said as Doc nodded. "Where's Abelia?"

"She's at the Long Branch," Doc said evenly.

"Thanks Doc," Festus replied putting a hand on Kitty's back they walked together.

"Festus," Kitty said stopping the hill man. "Do you think it's over this time."

"Yep," Festus replied slowly. "I guarantee you this is the last time we'll be a dealin with any more of them Strom's."

Abelia looked up from the table where she and Sam were seated and broke into a broad smile.

Rushing into Festus arms, she sighed deeply when he squeezed her tight.

"It's alright, Bee," Festus said softly. "Its over, I promise."

"I was so worried about both of you," she said breaking the embrace. "Are you both alright?"

Kitty nodded as Abelia gave her a hug. "We're just fine!"

(Two weeks later)

"Wal, he kept sayin he was a dyin," Festus said holding Kathryn while Doc watched Abelia struggle to pick up Galen who started to fuss.

"Yes," Abelia said as Doc picked up the boy. "But who knew it would be so soon and in our town no less."

"Cancer is like that," Doc said playfully teasing the boy. "You could have months and die in days."

"Well, it seems to me he just gave up after Matt locked him up again," Kitty said evenly. "I can't say that I'm sorry!"

"Me either," Festus replied slowly. "Excepting for the fact that he's a gonna be buried here!"

Doc nodded as he turned Galen around to look at him. The baby babbled before grabbing his tie and muttering, "pappy."

"What did he just say," Abelia asked a smile on her face.

"He didn't say a thing," Doc said handing the boy to Festus.

"Wal, I heard it to," Festus said juggling both babies as once.

Galen babbled at Kathryn who babbled back before both started reaching for Doc.

"Pappy," Kathryn said clearly while Galen did the same.

"You taught them that!" Doc said angrily pointing at Festus.

"I swear I didn't," Festus replied mischievously. "If I'm lying, I'm dying!"

"Why I aught to," Doc said agitated.

"Do what...pappy!" Festus said laughing as Doc headed for the door. 


End file.
